Zeo's choice
by Dranzer Vulcan
Summary: What happens if Zeo chooses to side with the Bladebreakers instead with his father?
1. Default Chapter

What happens if Zeo chooses to side with the Bladebreakers instead siding with his father? What happens if Tyson loses his bitbeast & Kai dosen't? Kai also winning the tournment? Too good to be true.  
  
'What have I done? I felt that I betray the Bladebreakers, even though I didn't do anything.' Zeo thought as he walk to his house just before getting Cerburas.  
  
'I always wanted a bitbeast, but at the same time I lose my friends? I'll just pertend to side with my dad, take Cerburas & go stay at Tyson's for the whole tournment.'  
  
"Here Zeo, make me proud" said his father as he handed Zeo the orange/yellow blade.  
  
"Thanks" said Zeo, though a bit shaken, ran to his room & pack his stuff.  
  
Zeo grab his blade Zeronics & place the Cerburas bit chip there. He took the yellow blade & put it for safe keeping.  
  
Next morning at 4:00......  
  
'Ok, dad says training starts today. But I won't be here that same day. I'll be gone, to Tyson's house & far away from my him.'  
  
He jump from his window, & set off to Tyson's house.  
  
He walk & saw Tyson & the others training even though there very sleepy at the same time. Except for Kai.  
  
'Kai must of waking them up for very early training' Zeo laughed at this & walked torward the Bladebreakers.  
  
Tyson turned around & saw Zeo smiling.  
  
"Zeo buddy, your here! Why did ya run off like that yestreday? asked Tyson, who was happy to see Zeo here.  
  
"Well, I have a confession to make. My father, Dr. Zaggert wants me to steal your bitbeasts. But I'm not going to do that, I went to help you guys." replied Zeo.  
  
Tyson turned his head to Kai & asked "Hey captain, can Zeo join the team? Please?"  
  
"Whatever." he said. Hilary walked up to him & hit him on the head. "Ok, ok. Zeo you can join the team" replied Kai rubbing his head.  
  
The whole team hug him while saying, "Kai your the best team captain in the world" & Kai saying "Yeah Whatever. Remind me to kill myself"  
  
"I just remember, Kai got beat up by a girl!" said Tyson before the others start laughing.  
  
"Hmph. Traning starts another 3 hours. So you don't have to here my mouth" said Kai before walking away.  
  
"Hey Zeo, what kind of blade did your father give you?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Burning Cerburas" said Zeo showing the others.  
  
"Zeo you should take the base off Zeronics & have the Cerburas one there" said Tyson.  
  
"I think your right Tyson" said Zeo before doing what Tyson suggested.  
  
"Zeo remember, this is your first time having a bitbeast so train as hard as you can" said Kai before walking again.  
  
"Got it" Zeo said. 


	2. Zaggert finds out

"Go Dragoon!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"Burning Cerburas!" yelled Zeo.  
  
"Wow, that bitbeast is strong!" said Max.  
  
"Hey Cheif who's the strongest out of the team?" sang Tyson.  
  
"Kai" replied Kenny.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Tyson. Tyson did not notice that Zeo knock his blade out because of the lack of focus he had.  
  
"Your the second strongest Tyson." said Kenny.  
  
"Well at least I'm still good...." whined Tyson.  
  
"Ray, Max now" said Kai.  
  
"Driger, Tiger Claw!" yelled Ray.  
  
"Fortress Defense Draciel!" said Max.  
  
The match ended in a tie.  
  
"Now, big break before the big day so rest up before I change my mind!" said Kai before doing his 'spacial' training with Dranzer.  
  
At Zeo's place now at 8:00.....  
  
Dr. Zaggert open the door that was his son's room.  
  
"Zeo, I hope you are prepared for today." said Zaggert. "WHAT?! ZEO'S GONE?!" just then a butler came in. "What's wrong sir?" he ask.  
  
"Find Zeo now!" Yelled Zaggert.  
  
"Yes sir!" said the butler.  
  
Bladebreakers......  
  
"Dragoon, Dragon tornado!" said Tyson.  
  
"Cerburas, Final attack!" said Zeo.  
  
The Match ended in a tie.  
  
"Hey big shot, come here & battle me if your not afraid!" shouted Tyson.  
  
Kai walked over. "Let's get this over with, Dranzer Fire Wolf Claw!" he said.  
  
"Galaxy Tornado!" said Tyson.  
  
Kai's Dranzer demolish Tyson's Dragoon. Only thing left was Tyson's bitchip.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Tyson.  
  
"Did I do that? My mistake" Kai smirked  
  
Have to end it here. My dad's brithday's today. Well it really was on saturday though. I wrote this on his brithday. 


End file.
